


Complex Flavor

by abbacchiosbelt (harimenui)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Chubby Reader, Creampie, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harimenui/pseuds/abbacchiosbelt
Summary: You knew agreeing to be Hisoka's date to a public event wasn't a smart idea.





	Complex Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry everyone but the clown seduced me

The grin on Hisoka’s face while he downs his fifth glass of wine that night sends a shiver down your spine when you catch his gaze. It’d do you no good to try to escape him — you came here on his arm of your own volition, knowing that there was a good chance he’d had other things in mind the second he saw you in your dress for tonight’s outing. You’d excused yourself to get some air and to talk to some other guests, but Hisoka’s eyes had been on you the whole time.

Hisoka had taken you as his plus-one to some sort of fancy event for Hunters, cooing that you were the only one _entertaining_ enough to bring. It left you no choice, really, though as you made your rounds around the room again and came back to Hisoka downing a seventh glass, you wondered if perhaps you should have been keeping on eye on him.

Hisoka didn’t get drunk, not as long as you’d been privy to his company, but there was an unmistakable flush starting to work its way down from his cheeks to his chest, staining his porcelain pale skin pink. If you didn’t know what he was capable of, you would call his current appearance cute — but all you could see was the predatory way Hisoka was staring you down with lidded eyes and a smirk pulling at his lips as he silently beckoned you over. 

Hisoka’s grin grows wider when he sees that you’ve given in to his silent bid for your attention. You get a few stares as you walk over to the corner Hisoka is standing in, having warded off the rest of the crowd with his intimidating aura. Except for you, that is — and for once, Hisoka had eyes for no one else in the room, licking his lips as you come to stand next to him.

“_There_ you are,” he coos. There’s no slur in his voice, though when he pulls you into his grasp, he sways against you. His large hands trail to your ass and squeeze the generous flesh there as he groans, grabbing tighter when you hiss his name in embarrassment in and try to pull away. Hisoka pulls you in further towards his firm chest and squeezes again before he slides his hands up your sides to grab hold of your wide hips.

“Hisoka,” you hiss, trying to wrench free of his grip to no avail. He was far too strong for you to ever hope you could overpower him, even with his senses inhibited by all the wine he had drunk. One hand slides up your torso and over your chest before he runs it up your neck to tip your chin up towards him, golden eyes boring into yours with a gaze you recognized as lust.

“Oh, don’t be so shy, _darling_.” He drawls out the last word and laughs before he drops his hand from your hip and brings the glass of wine into your vision. “Here, this will help you loosen up.” His fingers grasp your jaw as he brings the rim of the wine glass to your lips, pressing insistently until you obey him and open your mouth. He tips the glass forward and watches with interest while the dark liquid pours into your mouth. The wine tastes sweet yet has a kick of spice that you knew matched Hisoka’s tastes well.

“There we go. Good girl.” Hisoka puts the wine glass back onto the ledge and turns to face you again, his eyes trailing down to your lips. You’re embarrassed by the way your heart rate increases out of excitement and by the pang of arousal that pulses in your lower half, both of which Hisoka undoubtedly noticed as his eyes trail down your entire body before he meets your gaze again.

Before you can say anything, Hisoka presses forward and wraps his arms back around your body to pull you against him. His lips meet yours in a bruising kiss. Your protest is muffled by Hisoka’s tongue snaking its way into yours and tangling with your own which pulls a loud groan from him as he savors the lingering taste of the wine in your own mouth. 

One of his hands shamelessly slides under your dress and he teases the hem of your panties with his long fingers — but god, you couldn’t do this in _public,_ so you try to pull away, biting down on his lip when Hisoka doesn’t budge. You realize you’ve made a mistake when he moans into your mouth and ruts his body against yours to rub his clothed and now hard cock against your thigh.

Hisoka pulls away after what feels like a lifetime and eagerly licks the blood from his lips that you’d drawn, scraping his nails against your soft thighs as he drew his hand out of your dress and back to your hip. Your face is bright red from anger and embarrassment but there’s a slick growing between your thighs that you can’t ignore.

“Not here.” You say. Your attempt at sounding commanding comes out meek and your eyebrows draw in from frustration, which only draws a chuckle from Hisoka. “And you’re drunk, Hisoka.”

“You’re such a tease.” He muses, walking his fingers up your side. Your breath hitches when he leans in close and strokes your cheek in a tender gesture, lips ghosting a kiss against yours. You can smell the sweet alcohol on his breath, and you pull away with a sigh. You haven’t realized he’s walked you back against the wall until his arms draw up to cage you in as he looks down at you, teeth biting into his bottom lip. “You won’t deny me, will you?”

Even if you said yes, Hisoka wouldn’t take that as an answer. You start when one of his legs draws up to nudge yours apart before he swiftly guides his knee up to nudge your dripping center, hiking your dress up embarrassingly high. God, you wanted to kill him, and he could _tell_. Hisoka was practically panting by now as he strung you along so easily, working you up with the intent to tear you apart himself.

“Stop it,” you groan. Hisoka listens this time and drops his knee, watching with a smirk as your dress falls back down. You’re sure people are staring by now if they haven’t already been and you want to cry from embarrassment, but you know it’ll only turn Hisoka on _more_. With a resigned sigh, you duck out from under him and grab one of his hands. “At least take me somewhere—” Hisoka surprises you before you can finish speaking by yanking you in the other direction and dragging you outside of the large ballroom the event was taking place in.

You expect him to pull you aside somewhere private but instead, he pushes you up against the wall of the room you just left. He presses his face into your neck and inhales deeply before he licks a languid stripe up the sensitive column of skin, sighing against you.

“Hisoka, come _on_.” He hums into your skin and doesn’t pay any mind to you, sliding a hand back up your dress and straight into your panties to press his fingers against your dripping center. “Hisoka,” you mumble, absolutely embarrassed by how brazen he was being in public but unable to deny how good his fingers felt against you. “P-please, let’s go somewhere private.”

“But you’re _soaking_,” he purrs, sliding one of his long fingers inside of you. You muffle a groan against your own arm, thankful no one is going in and out of the room but fully aware that someone could walk by at any moment. “Let’s play a little game.” He slowly rubs his thumb across your clit and pushes another finger inside of you. “The faster you cum, the faster I take you somewhere private.”

Nothing about his little game sounds fun but knowing Hisoka, this is the only thing that would even make him begin to consider your wishes. His fingers scissor inside of you and you whimper against your arm, unconsciously pressing your body against his.

“Good girl,” he moans. Hisoka lifts his head and presses his lips to your again in a hungry kiss as he presses his hand into you with more enthusiasm, finger-fucking you at a pace that has you groaning into his sloppy kiss. Despite Hisoka’s state from the wine, his ministrations were just as talented as usual. You were embarrassed by how loud the slick between your thighs was while his fingers pumped in and out of you — not to mention the wet sounds of his lips moving against yours and the increasingly loud moans Hisoka was letting out.

“Hisokaaaa,” you whine quietly. He responds with a groan and bites hard on your bottom lip, making you whimper. You’re _so_ close but the nerves of being caught are holding you over the edge. Hisoka picks up that you’re close by the way you start clenching around his fingers and he smiles into your kiss before he pulls away, only to attack your neck with harsh bites — it’s enough to finally push you over the edge and you manage to hold back the loud cry as you cum on his fingers, legs shaking as the orgasm assaults you so hard that you knew you’d fall over if Hisoka didn’t have a hold on you.

You knew that by the time he was finished with you, there’d be fresh purple marks blooming on your neck for everyone to see — but there was little time to think about that as Hisoka started to drag you towards the nearest bathroom, shooing the attendant out with a few words that had you burning in embarrassment even more than you already were.

“This isn’t much better.” Hisoka raises an eyebrow at your complaint and pushes you into the nearest stall, locking the door behind him. Your heart skips a beat when you realize that anyone could still walk into the bathroom and hear exactly what you and Hisoka were up to.

Hisoka shoves your soft body up against the wall with ease and presses his clothed erection into you, smirking.

“Isn’t this what you wanted? To be used like a whore in some bathroom?” Hisoka brings the fingers that were inside of you minutes ago to his mouth and languidly pumps them in and out of his mouth, his golden eyes practically rolling into the back of his head as he tastes your juices. His cock twitches against your panties. “Your tight little pussy says this is exactly what you wanted, darling.”

Your breath hitches and you clench around nothing at his admonishment — god, did he piss you off, but he knew just how to push all your buttons and he _lived_ for it.

“Fine then,” you say, meeting his dark gaze. “Fuck me, Hisoka.”

“That’s why I invited you.” Hisoka doesn’t even look at your annoyed expression while he frees his thick cock from his pants, wasting no time shoving your panties to the side and rubbing his hot length between your wet folds to slick himself up. The first time you’d fucked Hisoka you’d thought he’d split you in half from how hard he pounded into you from behind, and yet the more you fucked him the more you found yourself craving him.

It was a dangerous game, and he had you right where he wanted you.

Hisoka roughly tugs the top of your dress down and frees your breasts, letting out a pleased noise while he continues to rub his cock against you. (And perhaps you’d been a little surprised too the first time you’d fucked Hisoka and he’d gleefully kneaded your plump skin while he fucked you, spending time admiring your wide hips and lavishing your teardrop-shaped breasts with attention — you didn’t expect someone as fit as Hisoka to be interested, but he most certainly was, made even clearer from the amount of cum leaking out of you that night.)

But there wasn’t a point in thinking about Hisoka’s impossible to understand thoughts with his heavy cock pressing against you, so you wrap your legs around his waist tighter and urge him forward despite the embarrassment still crawling up your skin.

“Eager, aren’t you? You’re so _fun_ when you don’t lie about what you want.” Hisoka starts to push himself inside and you groan as his cock stretches your walls to their limits. You dig your nails into his back and Hisoka groans in excitement, bottoming out inside of you with a loud moan of your name. “You knew what you wanted when you slid that dress on,” he hums, sliding his cock out to the tip before slamming back in. You cry out and cling to his shoulders harder, the pain fanning out to pleasure as he continued to pump himself in and out.

“F-fuck you,” you rasp, your voice shaking as he thrusts himself all the way to the hilt. His heavy balls slap against your ass with a loud smack and you’re absolutely sure anyone outside could hear what you were doing. Hisoka moans so loud that you dig your fingernails in him hard enough to draw blood in an attempt to quiet him down — but it was no use as he started to increase his pace, pressing your back into the cold wall with enough force to have you sliding upward.

The door swings open and you hear footsteps but any attempt to get Hisoka to stop, or at least shut up, doesn’t work. Whoever walks in decides to quickly turn around when Hisoka thrusts in and bites down on your neck at the same time, causing you to cry out and scratch your nails up his back.

“Ooh, more of that,” Hisoka croons, lifting his head from your shoulder to gaze at you with glassy eyes. His face was still flushed from the whine and his hair was starting to fall down a little, making him look impossibly attractive. The pressure of another orgasm is building steadily in your core and looking at Hisoka so _undone_ for once pushes it along. He dips his head to suck one of your nipples into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the sensitive bud.

His cock tugging against your walls and his tongue running over your nipple is enough to have you clenching around his cock and cumming with a loud whine of Hisoka’s name, clinging to him as your legs shake violently around his waist. He was the only one to ever drag these orgasms out of you, the kind that left you shaking in pleasure and unable to think about anything else but his cock inside of you.

Your head rolls back in sheer pleasure while Hisoka continues to ruthlessly fuck you into the wall, his cock dragging against your oversensitive walls as he chases his own release. Hisoka’s thrusts stutter for a moment and he thrusts into you as deep as he can go, stilling a moment later until you feel the familiar sensation of his cum painting your inner walls.

“Yes,” he hisses, eyes meeting yours while his cock twitches inside of you with every rope of cum. “Take it all,” He moans your name as you milk his cock, whimpering in a way that was unlike him — it must have been the wine. He sighs and looks at you with something you can’t quite place before he lets you down with ease, arms showing no sign of strain despite how long he’d held you up.

“You made a mess.” You grumble, pulling your dress up and attempting to smooth it back down, along with your hair. Hisoka’s hand darts out to grab yours as a wicked grin crosses his face.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” He says, shoving your dress back up. You startle he rips your panties off your body with ease and rubs two fingers against your dripping center before he shoves some of the lacy material inside, stuffing you with your own panties to hold his cum inside. 

“H-hisoka! What the fuck?” Hisoka presses a single finger against your lips and pierces you with a gaze you’re familiar with — if you didn’t obey him, you’d be in for something far worse. There was a sadistic side to Hisoka that you knew well, the alcohol imbuing it.

“You don’t want _everyone_ to know what we did, do you? Keep those in until we go home.” Hisoka stuffs the other half of your panties in his pocket before he pulls your dress down and smooths it out, reaching up to tuck a strand of your hair behind your ear.

“Let’s go back out. I have so many people to introduce you to, darling.”


End file.
